Does Jack Care?
by Sophie1992
Summary: Kate worries that Jack dosn't care what will Jack do to prove her wrong?


Does Jack Care?

Jack had just spoken to Hurley when he saw a figure moving in the bushes to his left. He saw that it was Kate. He carefully walked a bit further so he could see her a bit better. Jack loved seeing Kate when she was busy and when she couldn't see him. He liked Kate a lot but there were times where she would drive him crazy by pushing him further away and the way she acted with Sawyer. Kate carefully picked up fruit and put it in her bag. She saw something straight in front of her (it wasn't Jack) she moved to get a better look. Dropping her bag in the meantime, once the figure was out of view she turned to look at where her bag was, it was on top of some fruit seeds that she about to use. Now they were ruined. "Great just great,"Kate muttered kneeling down to see if any were left that wern't damaged. Unfortunately there wasn't.

She looked around for a fruit tree. She picked one that just happened to be in Jack's line of view. She dropped her bag on the floor and rubbed her hands together and started to climb the tree. Jack walked over to make sure she was alright. "Hi, Jack,"Kate shouted down from one of the branches she was sitting on.

"Hey,"Jack replied looking up at Kate. Kate climbed a few more branches, to where the fruit was.

Five minutes later Kate was climbing down, when Kate was closer to Jack he stretched out his hands to help her down. Kate put her hands around his neck as he put his hands on her waist lifting her down. Kate left her hands there for a little while longer. Sawyer came round the corner at that point so he caught them looking at each other. Sawyer couldn't help feel jealous when he saw Kate with Jack. It was the way she looked at him sometimes, the way that Sawyer knew he would never get. It was like a look that was reserved for him.

"So the Doc and Freckles are finally getting together,"Sawyer remarked.

"Shut up Sawyer,"Kate replied letting go of Jack.

"Ooh not very friendly, freckles I think you owe me a favour,"Sawyer said.

"What?"Kate asked looking confused.

"For burning the raft for me,"Sawyer replied.

"I didn't, what you talking about?"Kate asked.

"It was you Kate,"Jack replied staring at her in disbelief.

"No, Sawyer now look at what you've done,"Kate replied walking over to him and pushing him. When she was about to him push him again Sawyer grabbed her arm tightly. "Don't push me, if you know what's good for you,"Sawyer warned letting Kate's arm go. Kate looked at Sawyer and then at Jack she saw the look on Jack's face he believed Sawyer. Kate looked away grabbed her bag and ran off not even looking back at Jack. Jack saw the disappointment in Kate's eyes. Why didn't he believe her probably her being a fugitive had something to do with it.

Ten minutes later Kate was walking up to Michael who had nearly finished building the second raft. "Michael I'm coming with you,"Kate replied.

"Sorry, raft's full Sawyer took the last spot,"Michael apologised.

"Then kick him off I've got sailing skills,"Kate said.

"Sorry no,"Michael replied. Kate turned away thinking of how else she was going to get off this island.

"Hey Sawyer you know when I got poisoned, I think it was Kate but it was meant for you,"Michael thought out loud to Sawyer.

"What makes you think that?"Sawyer asked leaning on the raft.

"Well a couple of minutes ago she asked me if she could have your spot on the raft,"Michael explained.

"I'll have a word with her, thanks,"Sawyer thanked walking off.

Jack was at his caves thinking about Kate when he heard her shouting he decided to stay where he was but listen ready to go out there quickly to make sure she was ok. "Sawyer where did you here that?"Kate asked.

"Michael, your not getting my spot,"Sawyer yelled.

"Wanna bet, I will get your spot,"Kate warned.

"What about the Doc?"Sawyer asked grabbing Kate's arm.

"If your going to ask me something about him at least use his real name, I've had enough of you calling him names!"Kate shouted.

"Ok what about Jack?" Sawyer asked.

"Thank you he dosn't care, he idn't believe me before so why should I stay?"Kate yelled. Jack couldn't believe it did she really think he didn't care about her?

"Follow me Kate,"Sawyer ordered.

"No,"Kate said.

"You don't have the right to say no,"Sawyer yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the beach.

"Sawyer let go of me,"Kate cried.

Ten minutes later Sawyer had dragged Kate to the raft and had tipped Kate's bag upside down making everything fall out including Tom's plane. "Now everyone listen up you want to know why she wants to get off this island so badly it's because she's a fugitive and she stole Joanna's identity, so she won't go straight to jail!"Sawyer shouted looking at Kate then walking off. Everyone looked at Kate in shock and walked away leaving Kate standing on her own. She dropped to her knees and stared at the tiny plane. Tears streaming down her face. Jack had seen everything.

Jack walked up to Kate and knelt down next to her so he was sitting on his knees. "I'm sorry Kate,"Jack apologised putting his arm around Kate. She leaned in towards Jack grabbing his shirt. "I'm sorry too,"Kate replied.

"For what?"Jack asked confused.

"This,"Kate replied kissing Jack. When Kate broke away Jack was shocked that he had finally kissed Kate but the next thing that happened shocked him the most. "I'm sorry,"Kate apologised standing up and running off.

A week later they had found the tail section survivors and Jack was becoming good friends with Ana Lucia. He still wasn't speaking to Kate. Within a week she had upset him even more. She had followed him when he went off with a few other survivors to find Michael and nearly killed and she had been with Sawyer more. "Jack go talk to her,"Ana said.

"What no,"Jack replied.

"Why not, she still cares about you even I can tell that, just go talk to her before I take you to her myself,"Ana said pushing Jack towards Kate's tent.

When he got to her tent he could hear her moving in her tent, he opened the tent flap to find her looking through her bag. "Where are you going?" Jack asked making her jump.

"Jack you scared me, uh the hatch it's my shift,"Kate replied putting her hand to her chest.

"Sorry as it's my shift as well I'll walk with you,"Jack replied.

"Fine,"Kate said walking past Jack.

Two hours into Jack and Kate's shift Charlie came running in. "Guys the beach is starting to flood and there's a massive storm, you better come quick and get your things,"Charlie said running back out of the hatch. When Jack and Kate got to the beach they saw everyone running around trying to sort out their things. Kate ran off to her tent and tried to tie down her shelter and save her things. Jack had run to the caves to check that everyone was here. Everyone was except Kate. "Sayid where's Kate?"Jack asked. "She's still at the beach,"Sayid replied. Jack was already drenched but he ran into the jungle towards the beach.

When he got there he saw Kate struggling with her tent then it fall on her. Jack ran up to her and pushed the tent out of the way to find Kate lying there looking up at him. "Kate come on we've got to go,"Jack shouted over the rain.

"Just leave me here,"Kate replied.

"No, I won't you'll freeze to death,"Jack argued.

"My point exactly,"Kate said.

"I'm not going to let you freeze I love you Kate,"Jack shouted helping Kate up. They both walked to the hatch to finish their shift.

"Jack I love you too,"Kate said suddenly. Jack smiled and kissed her.

"See I do care,"Jack said hugging Kate.


End file.
